


In the Misty Moonlight, By the Flickering Firelight

by DrakkHammer



Category: City of Bones movie, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), When Love Comes Along (1998)
Genre: Feels...So many Feels, Gentle Luke, Lost Mark, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, crossed universes, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/pseuds/DrakkHammer
Summary: For GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2017  Prompt: #34 Firelight and RomanceLuke Garroway finds a battered and frightened Mark behind his shop. His gentle heart goes out to the young man in ways neither of them had expected.





	1. In the Misty Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lakritzwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/gifts).



 

 

The farmhouse in upstate New York was old. Over the years Luke had worked to restore it so that it was livable. It still wasn’t much. It would never be much, because there was neither the money nor the time to bring it back to what it was when it was built in the late 1890’s. On the other hand, it now had indoor bathrooms, running water, and electricity, which made up for the marring on the oak woodwork and the sagging ceilings in the upper rooms.

It was New Years Eve and Luke could spare few days away from his shop. Usually his trips to the north part of the state were mostly devoted to dealing with the changes the moon brought on. When he could get away, he always came up for the three days when the pull of the moon was the strongest. He was usually accompanied by as many of his pack as could get away from their mundane lives.

The farm was on a little over a hundred acres, just outside of Salem, NY on Blind Buck Rd. In other words – it was in the middle of nowhere. And best of all, his land butted up against the Green Mountain National Forrest in Vermont. Added to his acreage were the 624 square miles of wilderness with only a few mundanes scattered here and there in spots easy to avoid. There was an established pack of grey wolves but the two packs avoided one another so there was rarely any conflict.

Today however, he hadn’t come to make repairs, or to shift and run with the full moon. The moon was waning gibbous, still more than half full, but its pull on him had long faded. This night he would be able to enjoy the silvery light in peace. Tonight he would be sharing everything with the amazing young man sitting next to him.

Mark was a city boy in spades and had been drop-jawed for the last two hours as he took in the rural beauty of New York. Like most folks, he only thought of New York City and never realized that it was only a small dot at one end of a very large state. For the last hour he hadn’t let go of Luke’s hand, partly because he was very much in love with him and partly because the expanse of land was a little unnerving.

Luke looked over at Mark, stealing a moment from watching the road to marvel at the beauty of his companion. He had a profile like a Greek god, set off by a mane of golden curls that fell to his shoulders in a tangle that always tempted the older man’s fingers. That this gorgeous man wanted him was a miracle that never ceased to amaze him.

Luke had not had an easy life, he’d been betrayed nearly to his death, left mauled at the command of a man he’d called friend and cursed to become a werewolf; the very thing he’d hunted and reviled. The woman he loved had come near to taking her own life and then drifted away from his as she chose protecting her child over trusting the man who loved her. He couldn’t blame her but it left him without the heart to do more than weep and then lock himself away from everyone. He’d never admitted that he was in love with Valentine as well as with Jocelyn. They had both betrayed him, each in their own way.

That had all changed when he heard a sound and went out his rear door into the alley. The moon had been in its last quarter, bright enough to see by even without Luke’s enhanced vision. It was easy enough to see what had made the noise.

He found a young man crouched down by a dumpster bin, beaten and bloody. The moon instead of being misty and romantic, highlighted the bruises and cuts, even as he raised a shaky arm to shield his face. It had taken no little convincing to talk him into coming into Luke’s apartment at the back of the shop, promising not to call the police. Luke with his sad eyes and gentle manner had finally won out and the young man had allowed himself to be half-carried to Luke’s sofa. He’d collapsed with a groan, but a cursory exam told Luke that his injuries were more painful than life threatening.

Luke gently cleaned the cuts on his face with a soft cloth and warm water. He applied an antiseptic cream that contained anesthetic to take the sting out. The young man winced as it was smoothed on, but sat with his eyes closed in resignation and let Luke work on him. He looked as if all the will had been drained out of him.

Like a doll, he’d allowed himself to be manipulated so that the scrapes on his back could be tended. He’d groaned when he was moved, prompting Luke to check his ribs – bruised but not broken, although there was a nasty bruise over his right kidney. Luke’s heavy brows drew down into a frown; someone had done a real job on this guy.

It wasn’t until Luke asked if he could eat a little something so that he could take some Tramadol, that the blond opened his eyes and looked at Luke. He’d had noted that the guy was handsome, but his eyes took the man in to the realm of beautiful. They were of the purest blue that darkened slightly under long lashes. He looked up at Luke and there was so much pain reflected there that it took the older man’s breath away. Whatever happened went far beyond the beating he’d taken and Luke’s first instinct was to hold him and keep him safe.

“I don’t want to make any trouble.” His voice was soft and strangely accented. He struggled to rise, wincing as he moved. “I have to get out of here.”

Luke reached out and pressed him gently back onto the sofa. “You aren’t fit to go anywhere. You took one hell of a beating. You need to rest now. No one saw me bring you in. If they come back they won’t find you.

“My name is Luke Garroway and this is the back of my shop. Everything is locked up tight and alarmed, so you can relax. I know you don’t know me, but you’re safe here.”

The young man nodded, too sore, and weary to argue. “I’m Mark.” He offered no last name and cast his eyes back toward the floor. Taking a long breath and let it out with a shudder as if giving his name had taken the last of his strength. In a whisper he added, “I’m sorry to bother you.”

A wry smile tugged the corner of Luke’s mouth. “You’re no bother, Mark, honest. Now, if I bring you a sandwich and a glass of milk do you think you could get them down?”

He nodded. “I’d rather have a beer.” He said it so softly that anyone else would have missed it.

Chuckling, Luke shook his head. “No alcohol with the Tramadol. It’s an opiate. But if you’d rather, I can give you something less effective if you’d really need that beer.”

Mark man looked up at him and smiled for the first time, showing identical dimples. “If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll pass on the beer. I hurt like fuck.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Luke replied. “I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

The ham and cheese sandwich vanished as if by magic and the glass of milk was refilled twice. There was a pause to take the Tramadol and then a handful of cookies went the way of the sandwich. He ate like he hadn’t had a meal in days. From the look of him, Luke though, maybe he hadn’t.

The pain medication took hold and Mark’s eyes slowly slid closed. Luke coaxed him into lying down and slipped a pillow under his head. The quilt that covered the back of the sofa was soft and warm, inviting Mark to burrow into it and lose himself in the sleep he so desperately needed.

Luke turned out the light and took a seat across the room. He could see perfectly in the dim light, his vision greying out the gold of Mark’s hair but not the memory of it. After a time, it occurred to him that Mark couldn’t see in the dark, so he went to the bathroom, turned on the light and left the door open a crack. Returning to his chair, he watched the man sleep, wondering who did this to him and why.

Mark slept until nearly dawn, his attempts to rise from the sofa waking Luke. He shied away at first, and then waking more fully, accepted Luke’s help to stand and walk to the bathroom. He relieved himself and then returned to the sofa. The Tramadol had worn off, so Luke brought him a glass of milk and more chocolate chip cookies to cushion his stomach.

“I don’t understand why you’re doing this for me,” Mark said as he accepted the pills, washing them down with a long swallow of the milk.

“You need help. Should there be any other reason?” Luke replied as he took his seat again. “When you feel better you can tell me what happened. For right now, just rest and heal.”

Mark looked at him, blue eyes piercing. “You don’t know me. I could be anyone…anything. It’s not safe to take in strangers.”

Luke smiled and this time it reached his eyes, lifting his heavy brows and brightening his features. “I sincerely doubt that I have anything to fear from you. And the fact that you are concerned tells me all that I need to know. Go back to sleep and we’ll discuss this further over breakfast.”

Mark had fully awakened at a little past eight. Breakfast had been pancakes and bacon well cooked and generous enough for him to have seconds. He’d insisted on coming to the table, even though every step cost him dearly.

Luke waited until Mark was on his second cup of coffee to ask, “So how did you end up in my alley?”

“A lifetime of bad decisions,” Mark replied wryly.

“That’s a given. What was the latest?”

“I fell for someone, or thought I fell for him anyway.” He took a sip of his coffee and pushed his plate away from him, watching as Luke picked it up and set it in the sink.

“I wanted to believe that things could be different, but for guys like me they never are.” Mark looked into his coffee as if scrying the future…or the past.

Luke nodded. “He made you promises that he had no intention of keeping and demanded something of you that you couldn’t give.” It was a story as old as time and would probably keep happening as long as there was time.

“Something like that,” Mark said. “I was living in Auckland, doing the party circuit and I wanted out. I wanted to be more than a whore who was passed around to whoever had the best drugs. Byan said he’d take me away from all that, and then the money ran out and he…he expected me to sell myself.”

His face crumpled and the words were nearly lost in his tears. “I thought he loved me.”

Luke paid attention to his own coffee, giving Mark privacy in his pain. He knew what it was like to get caught up in bad things that you had no control over and not be able to escape, or to think that you couldn’t escape. It had nearly killed him before he broke free. He risked a glance at Mark and saw the same desperation mirrored there.

Suddenly Mark stood up, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a groan. Luke was immediately on his feet, reaching out to stabilize him as he tottered. It was obvious that Mark had intended to leave and equally obvious that he was in no condition to do so.

“Come back and sit down,” he said, gently turning Mark toward the living area.

“Knowing what I am, you still want me here?” Mark’s voice was ragged and he refused to meet Luke’s eyes.

“It makes me want you here all the more.” Luke replied gently. “You need some place to be safe where no one demands anything of you. And I’m the last person to judge someone for what they are, or have been.”

Mark had stayed for two days, healing and getting to know Luke. The older man was like no one he’d ever met. He was quiet and gentle, with a sadness in his eyes that made Mark wonder what hell he had been through. Try as he might, Luke never gave up his secrets beyond hints of betrayal by someone he trusted to the point of love.

Finally, it was time to leave. Mark desperately needed clean clothes, but he was afraid to go back to the apartment he had shared with Bryan. Luke knew without being told and simply offered him a place to stay until he could get on his feet.

“I’ll go with you to get your things. If we run into Bryan, I’ll take care of it.”

“Why would you do this for me?” Mark paced back and forth in the small living area. “You don’t know me. I told you what I was…what I am. You should have left me in the alley. That’s where someone like me belongs.”

Luke rose and walked over to him. He took Mark’s shoulders and held him still. “You’re right, I don’t know who you are but I know who you want to be. If you were the person you say you are, you wouldn’t be worried about me taking you in. You’d see it as an opportunity and make the most of it.”

Mark yanked himself free. “I’m a slut and a whore. That’s all I’ll ever be.”

Luke’s face darkened, heavy brows pulling down to turn his eyes to ebony. “As long as we’re calling ourselves names…I’m a monster.”

That brought Mark up short. “Don’t call yourself that. It’s not true.”

“It _is_ true.” The words were bitter. “If I showed you who I really am you would run screaming.”

The younger man took a long breath and looked at Luke quizzically. “You’re so full of shit you stink. You’re the nicest person I’ve ever met. Everyone else always wanted something. Any place else, I would have had to go down on my knees by now.”

Luke stepped away from him. “You don’t know what I am. The world you live in is narrow and blind to what is really out there. You are naive to think that selling your body is the worst thing that can happen.”

He turned and his eyes blazed a yellow-gold that made Mark back up a step. “There are those who would laugh at the idea that being a whore is evil. The world is far colder and more dangerous than you could ever possibly imagine.

“You’re safe here because I _am_ one of the monsters. I am bad but I’ve always fought to keep the worse ones from hurting people like you.”

The yellow in Luke’s eyes frightened him. Mark didn’t think that human eyes could be that color, neither could they glow with reflected light. He backed up first one step and then another. The back of his knees hit the edge of the sofa and he toppled backwards in a welter of waving arms. The stab of pain from his ribs made his breath catch in his throat as he looked at Luke.

The older man made no move toward him in fact he backed several steps away. Mark tried to gather his wits “What…what _are_ you?”

Luke laughed but there was no humor in it. His voice had taken on a rougher, deeper tone. “I’m myth and magic – the blackest kind. I was cursed by a man I loved. I would have done anything for him and my payment was a living death.”

Luke scooted himself into an upright position. “You’re not making any sense. Curses are bullshit and there’s no such thing as magic. Stop trying to make me think that you’re worse than I am.”

“I am,” Luke said, “worse than you ever thought of being.”

“Prove it.”

Luke turned and walked over to the book shelf. He picked up a jade carving of a wolf and turned it, watching the light reflect off its polished surface. “I don’t think that’s a very good idea for either of us.”

“Then I call bullshit.” Mark stood up and the wolf in Luke noted that his posture had become confrontational. For some idiot reason Mark had a need to be the most awful person around. His self-hate was palpable to the point where Luke could smell it rolling off of him in waves.

Luke set the jade wolf down. “Ever ask yourself why you’re such as asshole?”

“Fuck you!”

“I didn’t think so. You get too much out of hating yourself and everyone else.” The yellow in Luke‘s eyes had died back, but his face was still thunderous. “So you’re gay, big deal. A lot of men and women are gay. Deal with it. Acting like an immature ass who can’t control himself for five minutes is just fucking annoying and has gotten you in more trouble than you can handle.”

“I don’t have to listen to this shit!” Mark headed for the door.

“Where are you going to go?”

He paused and looked back at Luke. “None of your fucking business.”

Luke walked over to him and stood looking at him, dark eyes boring into blue. “It is my business. I scraped you up and took care of you for the last three days.”

“I don’t owe you jack.”

“Only your honesty.”

Mark whirled around, wincing as his cracked ribs stabbed him. “If you’re so fucking into honesty then tell me what you are.”

“Touché.”

Luke heaved a sigh. He wasn’t in the habit of showing any mundane what he was. The weight to be balanced was showing Mark that his life was not the worst thing that could happen against the possibility of driving him away forever. He looked at the younger man and saw his pain and shame but overlying it all was his beauty and the gentle spirit that was being crushed by the weight of his sins.

Finally he nodded and motioned to Mark. “You are in no danger but if you bolt I won’t blame you.”

Mark shrugged. “Jesus, you’re fucking dramatic.”

Luke shrugged. “I warned you.”

He looked down and then when he looked up at Mark, his face had changed. His cheekbones were more prominent, brows heavier, mouth wider to accommodate predator teeth and the eyes glowed yellow again.

Mark’s eyes widened, he backed away stiffly, and he made several attempts to talk before anything came out.

“Jesus fuck, what _are_ you?”

Luke just stood there, arms hanging limply at his sides. Later Mark would remember it as the saddest he’d ever seen anyone look.

“I’m a werewolf.” Luke’s words were slightly slurred as a thinner tongue forced human words around fangs.

“I can control it. I won’t hurt you.” His voice sounded as if it were going to break. He looked down in shame, seeing the dark claws that had replaced his fingernails; he curled his hands into fists as if to hide them.

Everything in Mark screamed for him to run out of the door and never look back. Luke was right – he was a monster and the proof stood in front of him wearing fangs and claws.

But he was also Luke, who helped when he didn’t have to, who reached out to a stranger, touching him with gentle hands that asked for nothing and wanting only to help. Mark looked at him, seeing a mirror of his own shame. At least he had chosen his path. From what Luke had said his had been forced upon him. He could stop being a whore, but what choice did Luke have?

He looked at Luke and saw that he’d made the only choice he could – he might look like a monster but he didn’t have to be one.

Mark took one step toward him and then another.

“Luke. Luke, look at me.” Mark’s voice was a raw whisper. “Please look at me.”

Luke raised his head and looked at Mark. Instead of horror, or fear he saw understanding on the younger man’s face. There was no pity but there was interest.

“Can you change more? Can you be a wolf?”

“Yes. I can do that if you like.” Luke’s voice sounded dead, without hope, as if he was beyond caring.

Mark shook his head. “No. Maybe someday you can show me your wolf. I know he will be beautiful.”

“He’s black and big. He has the same white streak in his hair.”

“So I would always know you.”

Luke nodded. “You would always know me.”

Unexpectedly, Mark smiled, twin dimples giving Luke hope. “You won’t hurt me and I would always know you.” It wasn’t a question.

Mark stepped close to him and ran his thumb down Luke’s cheek, exploring the change in bone structure. Then he slid his hand up to ruffle through Luke’s curls, toying with the white forelock. “Did you know that you are beautiful like this?”

Luke’s eyes widened at the unexpected compliment. He made a noise meant to be “no” but it came out more as a sob.

Mark reached out and drew Luke into his arms. As he watched, Luke’s features slid back into place. “You’re beautiful like this too. My head tells me that I should be two blocks away by now, but my heart says that I belong right here. Please tell me I’m not crazy.”

“You probably are. Does that scare you?” Luke’s voice was so low it was barely audible and he didn’t meet Mark’s eyes.

“Not a bit.”

He stood tiptoe and tenderly laid a kiss on Luke’s lips, a mouth that moments ago had housed killing fangs. He didn’t care. He’d known real monsters in his short life and Luke wasn’t one of them.

He had to kiss Luke a second time before the older man unfroze and returned it. The kiss was soft at first, questioning, asking should we be doing this? And in Luke’s case – how do we do this? But a kiss is a kiss and Luke allowed himself to be drawn in and guided. Mark’s lips toyed with his, and then tentatively the tip of his tongue tasted and teased drawing a sigh from Luke. Arms slid tighter, Luke careful of bruised ribs and the two of them clung together as the kiss intensified.

Mark had been attracted to him from the first but had thought he had no chance. A man like Luke would never want someone like him. From the intensity of Luke’s response he knew that Luke must have shared much the same feelings. They were outcasts, broken in so many ways, but not shattered. They were both too strong for that, too resilient, too able to keep picking up the pieces to try again. Should they take the chance that they could pick them up together?

 


	2. By the Flickering Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2017 Prompt: #34 Firelight and Romance
> 
> Luke and Mark have been together for six months when Luke decides that they should spend New Year's Eve at his farm in up-state New York. Snow is a new experience for Mark and so is making love in front of a fireplace.

 

 

 

It had been slightly over six months now, with summer sliding into fall, and then giving way to winter. Luke had seized the chance to celebrate the coming of the New Year in his home, the one he would now share with Mark. He’d called ahead and had the drive plowed and smiling when he found that the path to the porch and the woodpile had also been cleared. It had started to snow lightly again but it would take only a few minutes to clear when it stopped.

Mark wasn’t used to snow. Auckland was too warm to attract the white stuff and the crystal white landscape that surrounded him was totally foreign to the young New Zealander. He was smiling though, as he rolled down the truck window and looked out. “It looks like one of your Christmas cards.”

Luke chuckled. “Do you like it?”

“I don’t know yet,” Mark replied, sliding from the pickup. He stopped and looked up, letting the flakes land on his face. They were tiny spots of cold but they felt good. He stuck out his tongue experimentally, laughing at the feel of the flakes melting as they hit. Bending down, he picked up a handful of snow, quickly releasing it and shaking his hand.

Luke saw him and laughed, “I guess that’s why we bought gloves.” Mark stuck out his tongue but he reached in his pockets and pulled out his gloves.

Luke joined him and picked up enough snow to make a snowball. “And this is why you wear them.”

He packed it lightly and chucked it at Mark, who didn’t duck in time. It burst against his shoulder, scattering snow into his hair. Shaking his head to remove it, Mark picked up his own snowball he threw it at Luke but his aim sucked and he missed. Making a face, he tried again with a satisfying hit directly in the middle of Luke’s back.

Luke was laughing as he ducked a third, better-aimed shot, behind the pickup. “So what do you think of it now?”

“It’s bloody cold, but it has potential.” Mark threw another snowball that bounced harmlessly off the cab of the pickup. “I need practice.”

“Well help me get this stuff inside and then you can come back out and play.” He made a face at Luke, who only laughed at him.

The house was freezing but it would warm quickly once the furnace was turned up. There had been a propane delivery in November and the house had been kept above freezing. Luke tried the tap, breathing a small sigh of relief when the water obediently turned on. He put the canned and dry goods in the cupboard while Mark filled the fridge.

“Are we really gonna eat all this?” he asked making room for the huge package of hamburger next to the gallon of milk and two dozen eggs.

“What we don’t, will go in the freezer for when the pack comes up,” Luke replied.

Mark had gotten used to the idea of the pack and had met most of them at one time or another. For the most part, they accepted him as Luke’s mate; the ones who didn’t had been free to move along. Weres had old-fashioned ideas about mating but times were changing and so were they. Luke was a strong and just leader and as such was supported by the pack. When the pack was happy – everyone was happy and life was good.

Luke showed Mark how to lay a fire in the fireplaces and the heat from the ones in the living and dining rooms soon had the house feeling toasty. He helped Luke carry in wood to replace what they’d used, listening carefully to instructions. He found he liked learning things; like how to run the cash register, do inventory, and order stock. Mark smiled to himself as he thought about how foreign the life he was living now would have been a year ago. He would have died before spending a weekend in the middle of nowhere in an ancient farmhouse. He looked over at Luke and smiled. Now it seemed like the most wonderful thing in the world.

Mark looked over at Luke, who looked up and exchanged smiles with him. Luke had been so shy at first. He hadn’t known what to do and for the first time Mark had found himself in the roll of teacher. It had been a marvelous experience for them both.

Now he was learning from Luke. He liked to cook even though not everything turned out perfectly. He hadn’t been high in so long that he’d almost forgotten what it felt like. The soaring was great but it was always followed by a crash that hurt worse and worse each time. Now his high was three beers and a hot session in bed with a man who loved him and who he loved in return. Life didn’t get any more amazing than that.

He scrubbed the potatoes, bigger than any he’d ever seen, while Luke made a meatloaf. Mark watched him, mix the meat, oatmeal, and eggs, loving the intensity of his movements. Luke was an excellent cook and they were going to feast tonight.

Mark heaved a little sigh. When he’d taken their bags up to the bedroom he’d noticed a fireplace. There was a decently thick rug in front of it even if it wasn’t as big as the one in the living room. His jeans tightened at the thought of what he wanted to do to Luke on that rug. He enjoyed the feeling of being turned on by his thoughts and the presence of his lover. The snow was still falling outside but in here he was warm and safe and happy.

Luke slid the meatloaf into the oven and came over to wash his hands and get the potatoes. Mark watched him out of the corner of his eye. The older man moved fluidly, the wolf strength flowing beneath soft skin that carried a pelt of crisp black chest hair, perfect for temping questing fingers. The thought made his jeans even tighter as his erection firmed.

Luke hadn’t quite finished drying his hands when he found himself pushed back against the sink as eager hands spanned his hips, and then unbuttoned his jeans. He was about to say something cheeky, but his quip died before it was born as Mark slid down to his knees.

The younger man looked up at him, blue eyes blazing nearly sapphire, as he unzipped Luke’s jeans and tugged at them until they puddled around his feet. He never took his eyes off of Luke’s as he ran his hands up Luke’s thighs and under the legs of his boxers. Funny, he’d never thought boxers were sexy and now just the thought of them made him hard. It’s amazing how quickly things can change when you’re in love.

The loose leg holes allowed his hands to slide in, one hand cupping the softness of Luke’s sack, the other moving higher, to tease his rising cock to further stiffness. He loved the feeling of it hardening under his fingers. He squeezed and stoked, enjoying the way Luke involuntarily thrust into his hand.

He was still watching Luke’s face, mesmerized by the transformation from surprise (that was mostly because of cold hands,) to puzzlement to lust. Luke was watching him just as intently, whiskey eyes darkening as his desire rose. Mark was indescribably beautiful, with twin dimples, perfect lips, and that wild mane of golden hair. That he wanted Luke, even knowing what he was, was a minor miracle. Luke, so afraid to trust his heart to anyone again, had lost his utterly and completely to this young man with the shining smile.

“Please,” Luke begged, his voice ragged, his breath coming in gasps. With Mark, he needed to have no shame and could ask for what he wanted.

“Please what?” It was an old game with them, one they both found incredibly erotic.

“Suck me.”

“Manners.”

Luke chuckled and drew in a long shuddering breath. “Please suck me.”

With torturous slowness, Mark pulled Luke’s boxers down, caressing, and teasing as he did.

He carefully lifted the waistband out and over Luke’s erection, pausing to place a kiss on the tip, before letting the boxers drop to the floor. Fisting Luke’s cock, he kissed the tip again; appreciating the way the head peeked out shyly from his foreskin. He stretched his lips to encompass the head and sucked gently, the foreskin like velvet against his tongue. Luke groaned and bit his lip as he tried to keep from thrusting into the hot mouth that was torturing him.

“Oh god Mark, you’re killing me here.” His long fingers tangled in Mark’s hair, petting rather than pressing. Asking for more, rather than taking it.

Taking pity on him, Mark leaned forward and took in as much of Luke’s cock as possible. Moving his hand up to cover the length that he couldn’t swallow, he began a slow movement, alternating sucking with long slow licks along the underside of the shaft. Luke reacted by reaching down to twine his fingers deeper in Mark’s curls. He still didn’t push but the hold was firmer and more insistent. Mark suppressed a grin, as if wild horses could have dragged him away now.

He increased his speed and when Luke could stand it no longer; he thrust hard once, twice and came with a growl that rumbled all the way down to the tip of his cock. Mark swallowed hard and fast, taking it in, his other hand milking Luke’s cock as he trembled through the aftershocks. Mark coughed, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and grinned up at Luke. God he was gorgeous, all lean muscle, and fur, and long limbs, amber eyes blown dark with his orgasm. Mark loved him so much it hurt.

Luke blinked, steadied himself against the kitchen counter, and then held out his hand to help Mark stand. Then he reached down, pulled his boxers and jeans up, and then stood looking into those amazing blue eyes.

“Where did that come from?”

Mark chuckled and cocked his head, looking like the most beautiful puppy in the world. “You know I can’t be around you for very long without wanting you.” He licked his lips suggestively. “That was a long ride up here and I’ve been watching your fine ass in those tight jeans. When I just couldn’t stand it any longer, I decided to taking it in hands.”

Luke chuckled at the pun. Mark’s hair was a halo of gold, wild from Luke’s fingers. He had a cheeky grin that made his dimples impossibly deep. He was sex, and laughter and the most honest man Luke had ever met. Thinking himself to be the luckiest man in the world, Luke leaned down and kissed him. Their tongues touched and then slid against one another. Luke tasted the bitterness of his own spend and it turned him on wildly. Without warning, he lifted Mark, spun, and set him on the counter.

“Hey!” Mark grabbed onto Luke’s shoulders to keep from sliding off the counter sideways.

“It’s only fair that I return the favor,” he replied with a slow smile.

“Oh really. What makes you think I’m interested?” Mark teased back. There was laughter in Luke’s eyes and something much more primitive. It made the younger man catch his breath.

Luke slid his hand up Mark’s leg to cup his erection. “If you’re not interested, there must be a banana in your jeans, or maybe a flashlight from the feel of it.”

Mark’s breath was starting to come in short pants. “And do you go around groping bananas and flashlights in other people’s pants?”

“Just yours, babe.” His voice was a purr that set Mark’s blood tingling. “Yours is the only cock I’m interested in.”

Mark reached up and ran the ball of his thumb across Luke’s lips. “And how interested are you?”

“About this much…” He pushed Mark back, deftly unfastened his jeans, and tugged on the waistband. Mark lifted himself and Luke slid them and his briefs down below his knees.

When his bare ass hit the counter, Mark sucked in a quick breath that wasn’t caused by passion. “Shit that’s cold!”

Luke’s smile was pure sin. “Turnabout’s fair play, but I guess I’ll just have to warm you up.”

Without preamble, he slid his mouth down over Mark’s cock and suddenly Mark found that he had no more worries about chilly counter tops.

Unlike Luke, Mark tangled his fingers in Luke’s dark hair and fucked his mouth. He was too turned on to be able to take it slower, not that Luke minded. He quickly sucked the younger man’s shaft to its base. He was able to take most of Mark’s length, which made blowjobs much more enjoyable for them both. Sucking hard and fast, he worked to meet Mark’s thrusts. It was a hot and sloppy and it didn’t take Mark long to thrust hard, crying out as he emptied himself into Luke’s mouth.

Luke stayed with him until his tremors stopped, and then he raised up and kissed him hard, sharing his load. This never failed to get to Mark and he moaned as he returned the kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed in afterplay, Mark licking first Luke’s lips and then flicking the last drops that were caught in his mustache and beard.

“So, do you feel better now?” Luke asked with a lazy grin.

“Much. You make me crazy, you know that?” His eyes were heavy-lidded as he coasted in a warm post-orgasmic fog.

As much as Luke hated to pull away, he had to get the potatoes in the oven. Mark helped him stab them to vent the steam and then popped them on the rack next to the meatloaf.

Mark slid his arms around Luke when he stood up. “I’m so lucky I met a man who can cook.”

Nuzzling his hair, Luke whispered, “I’m the lucky one but I’m glad you like my cooking because yours sucks.”

He gave a little grunt as Mark punched him lightly in the stomach. “Hey, I’m just learning and I have other qualities.”

“Yes you do,” Luke tipped his head up and kissed him. “And I appreciate every single one of them.”

The snow had stopped and Mark looked out of the window at the vast expanse of white. He’d read about it and seen flurries and even some accumulation in New York City but the dirt of the city had quickly turned it to slush grey. This was an expanse of glistening white as far as the eye could see. It was amazing, he could think of no other word for it.

Luke came up behind him and slid his arms around Mark, pulling him close. His breath was warm, ruffling Mark’s hair. Mark didn’t used to like tall men, he found them intimidating, but Luke was so gentle that he’d never felt safer. He leaned back with a tiny sigh. “It’s so beautiful.”

“There’s nothing like it. I’ve lived where there was no snow and as big a pain in the ass as it is, I wouldn’t give it up now.” He kissed the top of Mark’s head. “Wanna go build a snowman?”

“Can we?” His voice carried the eagerness of a child, making Luke chuckle.

“We can make two. We can make a snow fort and have a snowball fight.” Luke turned him, nibbling at Mark’s left dimple. “Anything you want, babe.

“Anything?” Mark grinned, making his dimple deeper and more delicious.

“If you’re thinking of shagging in the snow…no…just no. I’m not freezing my arse off even for you.”

Mark pretended to pout but gave it up when Luke ignored him by turning to set the oven timer. “I wanna made a snowman. A real one with a carrot for a nose and a top hat.” He looked up at Luke, the child in him shining in his eyes.

Luke smiled and nodded. “We have carrots but I don’t think I can magic up a top hat.” He paused for a moment then said, “But I’ll bet if we scrounge in the coat closet we can find a suitable substitute.”

They did find an old hat that Luke called a trilby but Mark insisted was a fedora. Whatever it was, it gave their snowman a rakish flare when tipped a bit to the front and side. A burgundy and tan striped scarf completed his ensemble but he still needed eyes. They didn’t have coal but Luke remembered a cache of walnuts in the basement, gathered in the fall by one of the pack.

They used whole ones in the shells for the eyes and buttons and Luke impressed Mark by cracking a few with his hand, so that they could use the halves to make the mouth.

“That extra strength comes in handy,” Mark commented as he put the last walnut half in place and stepped back to admire is handiwork. He’d begged a couple for eating, smiling in surprise at how much better they tasted than the ones he bought at the store.

“Sometimes,” Luke replied, smiling wryly. He couldn’t be sad though, not with Mark beaming at him and their snowman. He had to admit that it looked pretty darn good. He’d have to remember to take a picture of it before they left.

Mark found that while making the snowman was more fun than it looked like in the movies, it was also colder. By the time they were done, his fingers were freezing even through the heavy gloves. Luke didn’t seem bothered by the cold and when he saw Mark remove his gloves to blow on his fingers, he pulled him close, opened his coat and tucked Mark’s frozen fingers under his armpits to warm them.

Mark giggled. “You do realize this is ridiculous.”

Luke planted a kiss on the tip of his chilly nose. “I showered this morning and I even used deodorant. Besides, aren’t your hands getting warm?”

“Yeah, but I feel like an idiot.”

“Well, there’s no one but us here to see and you can wash your stinky armpit hands when we get back in,” Luke teased.

“I’d rather have you wash them along with the rest of me,” Mark purred.

“Are you still horny? Maybe I should stuff some snow down your pants to cool you off?” Luke made a motion toward the snow laughing as Mark squealed.

“Bastard!”

“Nope, my parents were married and if you’re going call me names, I’m just gonna go off and play by myself.” He slipped away from Mark, zipped his jacket and fell backwards in the snow, waving his legs and arms.

“What the flying fuck _are_ you doing?”

“I’m making a snow angel. Once you make a snow man you have to make snow angels.” Luke’s eyes were twinkling and the wattage from his grin could have lit up half of New York City.

Mark put his gloves back on, grateful that he could feel his fingers again. “I’m not religious.”

Luke laughed merrily. “It’s not about religion, it’s something that you do when you’re a kid.”

“And today you’re a kid?”

“For the next couple of minutes, I am,” Luke shot back. “Don’t be a party-poop, snow angels have to have a partner, or they get lonely.”

“Well I don’t want to poop on your party, or you’ll whine at me for the rest of the day.” He laughed when Luke winked and said, “Damn straight I will.”

Picking an unsullied patch of snow next to Luke, Mark pulled up his hood and let fell backward. Waving his arms and legs; he made the wings and skirt. On about his third wave he realized he was having fun. There was something about snow, magic if you will, that brought out the kid inside him.

When he was satisfied with his angel, Luke helped him to his feet and they stood admiring them. “Not bad for a first try.”

Mark slipped his arm around Luke’s waist. “Yeah, and not bad for an old fart.”

“Be good, or I won’t tuck you in bed tonight.”

“ _You_ be good, or I won’t let you.”

“Oh yeah, well we’ll see about that.” Luke pulled him in for a long slow kiss that quickly heated to boiling.

When it broke and Mark could breathe again, he whispered, “I’ll be good. I promise I’ll be so good you won’t be able to stand it.”

Luke nipped his lower lip and then licked away the sting. “I’m counting on it babe.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

They’d come in and showered to wash the chill away. Even though they were both temporarily sated, the shower was fun. When the heat invariably rose, they pushed it back with the knowledge that it was going to get even hotter when it was time. They teased back and forth, both with words and touches. Building the snowman and making angels had been fun but so was this. Mark sighed happily as Luke washed his hair, he loved the feeling of those longer fingers massaging his scalp. And Luke appreciated the back wash, with a bit of front wash tossed in for giggles. Drying off was fun too and by the time they were done, they were both starving.

The meatloaf was delicious. They washed it and the potatoes and peas down with a couple of beers, barely leaving room for the apple tarts they’d picked up at the mom & pop store on the way up. Luke had said it would be worth the side-trip and he was right. They were the perfect ending to the perfect meal.

Afterwards, they put on some BB King and curled up on the sofa listening to the blues. Mark nuzzled happily against Luke’s chest. He’d undone a couple of buttons and was appreciating the wealth of chest hair that was revealed. Luke sighed and tightened his grip around Mark’s shoulder.

Mark wove his fingers through Luke’s chest hair, pondering idly that he was cuddled up to a real honest-to-god werewolf. The thought should be terrifying but he’d never felt safer. The world he’d entered was full of monsters, but they didn’t really frighten him. The scary ones were the men he’d trusted in the past who’d betrayed and hurt him. Luke only wanted to protect him and to love him. It was bliss to be with a man who had no other agenda.

He pressed a kiss against Luke’s chest and the older man responded by tenderly sliding his fingers through Mark’s long curls. His lips slid into a lazy smile; Mark wasn’t the werewolf but he was the one who enjoyed being petted. He slid his hand over the crisp hair under his cheek and decided that he’d ask Luke to shift completely tomorrow. Mark had never seen Luke’s wolf and the thought of a black wolf playing in the snow was intriguing. Holding that imagine in his mind, he sighed happily and snuggled closer.

The sun had long set but they were content with just the light from the hearth. The moon rose gibbous with a halo of misty clouds shining on the falling snow, turning the flakes to tiny diamonds. It painted everything in the room, not touched by the fire, in shades of blue and silver.

Through hooded eyes, Luke watched Mark as he cuddled closer, eyes closed, fingers moving idly through Luke’s chest hair alternated by sensuous trips down to the beginning of Luke’s treasure trail. The firelight scattered on the blonde’s hair, burnishing it to a deep golden-red. He was impossibly beautiful and it still amazed Luke that someone this gorgeous cared for him. He was beautiful inside as well, even if he was only now allowing himself to believe it.

A tender kiss planted atop Mark’s head opened his eyes and made him smile. “I could stay like this forever.”

“Sooner or later you’d have to pee.”

Mark leaned forward and nipped him, making Luke jump. “That’s for spoiling my fantasy.”

“The trouble with fantasy is that reality has a habit of rising up to bite you in the arse.” He tipped Mark’s face up and kissed him tenderly. “I prefer the reality of you in my arms, a fire in front of us and a thick rug in front of said fire.”

Mark twisted until he had better access to his lover. Sliding his arms around Luke’s neck, he pulled him down for a proper kiss. It started out sweet and slowly picked up heat, ending up leaving them both breathless.

Mark worked on the remaining buttons, breaking the kiss long enough to pull the shirt open and give him full access to Luke’s chest. His fingers found Luke’s right nipple and squeezed gently at first and then more insistently as he felt it stiffen in response. It was one of Luke’s hot-buttons and he arched into the sensation, intensifying the kiss.

Pulling back enough so that he could move his arm, Luke reached down, grabbed the back of Mark’s long-sleeved Tee and pulled it up and over his head. Mark sighed and pressed against him, seeking his lips again, purring at the feel of warm skin and crisp hair. He loved Luke’s beard almost as much as he loved his chest hair. They were a contrast; light against dark, smooth against hair, a beautiful yin/yang whose one goal was the other’s pleasure.

Finally and somewhat reluctantly, Mark broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Luke’s neck, heading for those sensitive nipples. Luke leaned back to give him access, sliding his own hand the length of Mark’s back, then coming back up to tangle in his curls. He guided the younger man’s head, arching up as a warm tongue glided over first one nipple and then the other. There was no rush. The afternoon delight had taken the edge off and they could both relax into their lovemaking and enjoy every moment.

Mark was in no hurry and took his time kissing his way down over Luke’s belly, delighting in the crispness of his hair and the treasure trail that disappeared into his pants. Luke frequently let Mark be the aggressor. He, in turn, didn’t mind the role and thought it was a product of the older man’s natural shyness. Someday Luke would no longer be shy and Mark wondered with a smile if he would live through it.

Clothes came off a piece at a time, accompanied by kisses and nibbles and nips that left tingles in their wake. Mark’s natural inclination was to slide down between Luke’s legs, but he was stopped before he had begun.

Luke shook his head. “I want to fuck you, slow and easy in front of the fire.”

“Like I’d say no to that.” Mark’s voice had dropped to a throaty whisper as Luke’s words shot straight to the tip of his cock. He’d wanted to say something cheeky but his brain was suddenly on strike. All he could think about was how good this was going to feel.

For once Luke was leading the way and Mark loved it. Luke stood up to get supplies, his skin tingling as Mark’s hands slid over his hips and thighs. He started to move but was held in place.

“I want to see you like this for a minute.” Mark looked up at him, eyes smoky with desire. “I want to remember today for the rest of my life.”

Luke rested his hand on Mark’s. “We’ll come back again.”  


“But it won’t ever be the first time, in the moonlight, in front of the fire.” Mark’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. “Whatever happens in my life, I always want to remember tonight.”

Luke dropped to his knees and pulled Mark into his arms. “Nothing is going to happen to you…to us.” He leaned back and looked into the younger man’s eyes. “I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it,” came the quiet response.

“I’m counting on it.” He pressed a kiss against Mark’s lips. “Now let me get our supplies.”

Mark smile, his eyes twinkling in the golden light. “Don’t be long.”

Luke rose smoothly, his breath shivering as Mark’s hand traced down his belly to enfold his erection. “If you don’t let me go, I can’t come back.”

With teasing squeeze, Mark released him, watching appreciatively as he walked away. When Luke was gone he looked around, noticing for the first time that there was a stack of folded quilts and some pillows next to the sofa. Rising smoothly, he picked up one and laid it in front of the fire. When Luke returned he was carrying towels, lube, and condoms that he set next to the quilt. He laid another log on the fire and then knelt in front of the fireplace.

Mark dropped the pillows to one side and knelt before him. Even kneeling, Luke was taller but it no longer mattered. Mark loved reaching up and feeling strong arms wind around him, long slender fingers drawing slow caresses on his skin, or winding through his hair. Everything with Luke was gentle and safe. He used to think that he liked living on the edge, but that had been the drugs talking. This was much, much nicer. Luke’s lips claimed his and Mark felt the heat flare. No, he didn’t miss his old life at all.

“What happen to slow?” Mark whispered, his eyes twinkling in the firelight.

“You making me crazy is what happened to slow.” The reply was nearly a growl and was punctuated by a messy kiss that claimed kiss-swollen lips.

Mark eagerly returned Luke’s kiss, reaching between them to cup the older man’s cock and steady it so that he could line his up and rock them together. Luke groaned and thrust forward asking for more. Mark intended to give it to him.

He slid his hands up to Luke’s shoulders and then pulled him down so that he was atop Mark. Luke held his weight on his left forearm, leaving his right hand free to slide down Mark’s sleek chest and tease sensitive pink nipples. He was so beautiful all golden, and pink, and soft that Luke knew that even if blessed with a lifetime of this, he would never get his fill. He kissed Mark hard, tongues dueling as he moved against him, grinding their cocks together between their bellies.

Mark pressed upward, returning the kiss, his teeth nipping at Luke’s lower lip. As the heat rose, the kisses grew sloppier and breathing grew more difficult. Finally, Luke broke away gasping for breath, smiling sinfully he gently pushed Mark backward to lie on the quilt. Slowly licking his way down Mark’s chest and abdomen, he left a wet trail that both chilled and burned. He took Mark in his mouth without preamble, sucking him deeply, free hand working his stones, playing them one against the other in his palm until Mark was moaning and pleading for more.

Luke pulled off with a soft obscene pop. “Is this good, baby? Tell me what you want.”

‘You. I want you.” Mark couldn’t focus and words were hard to find.

“Mmm, I know you want me but what do you want me to do? Luke’s husky voice swirled around Mark turning him on even more. He’d never been big on talking, something usually quiet Luke got off on.

“You hairy Irish bastard, suck me. Lick me.” He arched his back as Luke’s hand stroked his shaft and squeezed. “Fuck me. Ram me. I need you so fucking bad.”

Smiling to himself, Luke dropped down and sucked him in deeply once more, then to Mark’s dismay deserted him. He slid his hands under Mark’s ass and lifted him, licking downward as he did. Then he firmly but gently turned him over. Mark rolled, bracing himself with his forearms, legs spread, breath coming in gasps. He knew what was coming next and it never failed to undo him completely.

The feeling of that hot tongue sliding along his inner thigh and over his stones and then upward as strong fingers spread his cheeks had him arching up crying Luke’s name. He shivered as his cheeks were parted and that hot tongue dragged softly against the tender pucker hidden between. He was so sensitive there and Luke knew how to drive him wild.

Mark arched his back, moaning over and over, “Luke fuck me…please fuck me…”

“Not yet, babe,” Luke whispered back. “Take it slow, make it last.”

Fuck slow!

“I can’t…this is torture.” Mark’s muscles tensed, tremors chasing though his body. “Please…”

Luke took pity on him and with one last kiss, rose up. “Turn over, so that I can see you. I need to see that beautiful face.”

Muttering obscenities that he had to wait even a moment longer, Mark grabbed a pillow and tucked it under his head, both arms held up to welcome Luke.

He was more than beautiful. He was a living painting in gold and red, the firelight glowing on his smooth skin as if it was aflame. Luke paused to look at him, stretched out, muscles gliding under smooth skin, hard cock raised and leaking pearls that reflected the light. He wanted to engulf that beautiful cock and taste the sweetness at the tip but knew that if he did it would be all over in a heartbeat.

Mark reached up grabbing Luke’s forearms, his breath coming in short raspy bursts. His eyes were dilated with lust, making Luke a shadow highlighted in red. The shadow moved closer and claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Mark felt his hips lifted, lube applied and first one finger and then two slowly worked to ready him but succeeded more in prolonging the torment. When Luke’s hand encircled his cock and squeezed, it so good that he stopped thinking – all he could do was feel. Luke entered him at first slowly and then with the lust he was crying out for, he screamed, bucking upward to take Luke’s length.

There was no sound at first, just their breathing, as Luke held Mark still, letting him adjust to his size. Irritated by the pace, Mark dug his fingers into Luke’s lower back. “Fuck me. For god’s sake, Luke, fuck me!”

Luke complied, slamming into him, pressing deep, stoking him hard. The fire was hot on their skin but the fire that burned within was even hotter. Each was lost in his own heat – in his own need. Words were gone, replaced by curses and moans as they chased their pleasure with one another.

Mark came first, arching up against Luke, painting stripes of white that shimmered golden-red across his own chest and Luke’s fingers. Luke rode out Marks aftershocks and then gave into the needs of his own body slamming into him so hard that he lifted Mark’s body from the quilt.

“Come you motherfucker! Come for me!” Mark’s voice was like a whip, urging him on.

Luke threw back his head and cried out as his orgasm raced through him. For a moment his eyes glowed golden and then dimmed back to whiskey-brown as he descended from his peak. His own aftershocks shook him to the core, clenches that were so hard that they were almost painful. Mark whispered to him over and over…”I love you, Luke. I love you.”

It was the first time he’d said it and it took a moment for it to sink in.

Luke froze, holding his breath as he process what he’d just heard. He looked down at Mark who was looking back at him smiling. He sighed and whispered, “I love you too Mark. I’ve loved you since I first saw you.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long to say it,” Mark whispered, reaching up with his right hand to cup Luke’s face. “I’ve been so scared of falling in love again but I’m not scared anymore…not with you.”

Luke’s smile lit the room like a full moon. He turned and placed a kiss against Mark’s palm, then looked down at the beautiful man who was his and always would be. “It was worth the wait.”

Mark smiled back at him. “Yes it was. Happy New Year, my love.”

Luke traced a gentle finger across Mark’s lips smiling with a joy he’d though gone from his life. “Happy New Year. I love you, Mark.”

“I’m never going to get tired of hearing you say that.” Mark said, nibbling the tip of his finger. “Never.”

Reaching up, Mark pulled him down to lay atop his chest, not caring about the weight. He cherished the pressure; it was comforting because it was Luke. His Luke and it would always be his Luke.

They slept in front of the fire and woke to it snowing gently again. Luke had thrown more wood on the fire during the night, so they woke warm and safe and very much in love.

The day was going to be fun. It was going to be full of snowmen and snow angels and warm fires and sweet slow lovemaking. It was a more than New Year’s – it was a new year and a new life for them both.

Mark pulled him close, reluctant to leave their nest in front of the fire. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life – with Luke in an old farmhouse in front of the fireplace.

_In the misty moonlight_  
_By the flickering firelight_  
_Any place is all right  
_ _Long as you are there..._

_["In the Misty Moonlight, by the Flickering Firelight" by Dean Martin](https://youtu.be/4HLPyB4KP7E) _

 

 


End file.
